Unspoiled by war
by nerdkink
Summary: After the second Hoover Dam war, the evil Courier finds her way into the tent of Vulpes for a quick Falloutkinkmeme fill. Rated M for sexy time


A/N: This is one of my first fanfics I made for kinkmeme. Around this time so many years ago, I got into argument about the Legion raping, I believe they did rape (That is why Boone didn't want his wife to become a slave, because he didn't want them to rape her and even fallout wiki says that the Legion use woman as breeding stock) which the other rper believed that only Profligates rape (since only the NCR think they rape and it is never mentioned by the Legion). So when I found a prompt for two virgin courier and Vulpes, I went for it, using the argument as idea for the rp.  
I edited the story but didn't change much.  
Rated MA for sexy time!

The Courier held a knee as Caesar presented her with the commemorative coin made in her honor.

"I am honored by this gift, Caesar." She kept her head down as Caesar motioned her to leave. She back away without turning her back to Caesar, until she left the tent, even though she knew that could have easily break Caesar's neck, she also know that the Legion looked down at her or any woman, as being lower than the Mongols. Just because of what was between her legs make her less, even though she helped them win the north, profligate or not it was her meddling that brought down the NCR.

When she left the tent she noticed a crowd of soldiers around the arena, what looked to her as two slaves fighting to the deaths. She watch from the hill as the nude slaves fought, with only a machete, most likely over a piece of food or some woman, but even more likely it was for the entertainment of the soldiers. Sometime when the slaves were too old or too many, they would have them fight to the death for the enjoyment of the Legion soldiers. The Courier's eyes followed the youngest man as he circled the older slave, he was faster so the swings of the machete left deep yet small cuts on the older man's body, the older man came charging when someone pushed into her, she almost fell to her knees.

"What are you doing, woman?" She looked up and blushed when she realized who the voice belonged to. She had been eying the Frumentarii since she first met him in Nipton, she hated that her female form would weaken when she caught a glimpse of him.

"Just enjoying the sights, Vulpes." He turned his head to the arena and starred, not knowing that the sight that she was staring at was not in that direction.

"Ah yea, the insouciant slaves turning on each other, it's all great fun to watch. Those degenerates fight over a plate of food or a woman." His voice bitter and cold, would bring shivers down anyone's spines, but for some reason the Courier enjoy his voice.

"I know that as a woman, I have no right to learn of Caesar's teaching... but I have fought for the Legion, help them win Hoover Dam, fight by the side of the Lanius, and sworn my allegiance to Caesar." She said it as if she had studied her lines. Vulpes lifted his hand for her to stop talking and she bowed her head again.

"You worthily in my eyes, woman. If Caesar will not teach you of his ways, then I well." She hid her smile with her lowered head, knowing not to test Caesar's greatest Frumentarii. He walked towards his tent and she followed, like the weak dog she had learned to pretend she was, still anyone who had seen her in battle, knew the true form of the Courier.

Vulpes entered his tent and kept the flap open until she had made her way in, a nice gesture for a man who looked at her as a degenerate. She looked around the tent, the Legionaries lived simply and he was no different, a foot locker, a mattress on the ground, a table and two chairs. Simple, the only personality it had was when he was in it, he took off his stuffed dog head and dark sunglasses. She only saw him like this when he was incognito.

"What did you want, woman?" he watched her with intense eyes. She thought about just going up to him a pressing her lips against his, but she didn't.

"I told you why, I am here... was I no clear?" Like the quick fox he was, he grabbed her chin and pushed her to look at him. She was accustomed that woman would not look eye to eye with a man, since they are not equal to a man.

"You lie through your teeth, woman." his aggression was meant to scare her off, but it didn't, there was lots of things good about an aggressive man. But he was right, she was lying, she wanted to be alone with him, not study, she was already well trained in basic Legion knowledge, dispute not being trained all her life like all the Legionaries were.

"Normal Legionaries are taught the ways of the Caesar since birth. I was not born with that luxury." That was the truth, she walked in by invite from Caesar about a year ago, after Benny was caught trying to infiltrate the fort. She had followed Caesar's word ever since, so he let go of her and took out a few books from his footlocker.

She was lucky to not get the same treatment as normal profligates had gotten. Being stoned or beaten, hell even being placed into slavery was normal for a woman in her age group, still young enough to work and have children. This is the life she would have looked forward to, if she crossed anyone, dispute all she did to help Caesar take over the Hoover Dam, hell she was lucky to be allowed to walk around the fort so freely.

Vulpes dropped the books on the table and the sound knocked her back into reality, she took a sit in one of the chairs and she made sure to keep quiet as he spoke.

"Profligates rape, steal, they turn on each other, they hold no leadership and find woman to be equal..." he rambled on about something she didn't really listen to, just interested in hearing him talk.

"Wait, profligates rape?" She knew that saying what she had planned to say might have ended her with a sore ass, but if it was given to her by him, she didn't mind the idea of it. "Then how do so many Legionaries take their wives or slaves, without rape. I have not seen any woman asked to 'had' by some soldiers." If she didn't think of herself that way. "some female slaves would beg for mercy and would rather have her inner torn apart then being beating." She was expecting a beating for her questioning the law of Caesar, but she didn't expect him to calmly close the book in his hand.

"Not all of us are that way. I for one do not mate with profligates, you should watch your tongue, woman." She kinda felt like her name had been changed to Woman, fucking woman courier, first and last name, since that is what most of the men saw her as and called her so.

"So you solely mate with other Legionaries?" that insult was worth the backhand he gave her for saying such things. Even the sting of her cracked lipped made her smile, knowing that she had hit a nerve.

"No, I have not mated with anyone." Her eyes opened wide, she never thought she would even met a Legion virgin, it sounded almost as if it was some fairy tale, just like the old stories she heard about the burning man. "Only the weak soldiers give in to the low degenerates need to mate. I keep myself unspoiled, clean and true to Caesar." She had to stop herself from thinking about him being 'true to Caesar' in other way, in more homosexual ways. "You should leave. You have over stayed your welcome, woman. Vale." He stood up and replaced his sunglasses, he waited for her to leave before he was called back into Caesar's tent, being true to Caesar for all she knew.

Oddly enough she was called into Caesar's tent as will, she bowed down to him, she could still see her old friend Arcade in Caesar's personal tent. Still chained to Caesar's bed, as the son of Mars' personal doctor/slave, the more she learned about the soldiers the more she knew that they were all a little gay in some way. Mounting each other as much as they mounted their slaves, the line she remembered from her departed friend Veronica.

"We have taken over the Strip, now we need to take over the towns around it and since the woman, has nothing more to do then piss off my soldiers, I want to make her useful. Take her to Novac, she knows that town will, take the slaves. Line the roads with the crucified and burn what is left of that town." Caesar waved his hand to dismiss the Courier as she put her fist to her chest.

"True to Caesar." This should be interesting.

The next morning they set off, a group of seven soldiers, the Courier and Vulpes. The whole way there she was not allowed to order the soldiers to do anything, if she had a plan she had to tell the 'fox' (as what she called him in her mind) what to do and he would do the ordering. She kinda liked it, having to boss around Caesar's best Frumentarii.

They were just on the outskirts of town when she lifted her hand to stop them in their place, she knew that there was a sniper in the dinosaur's mouth. She pulled out her sniper rifle from her pack and aimed for the mouth, she could see Manny, with his rifle, searching the area.

"You going to kill him?" Vulpes asked her, just loud enough for her to only hear.

"No, just disarm him. He would look pretty on a cross." The sound of the gunshot echoed through the air, as the bullet hit Manny's hand, making him lose his grip on his gun. "There, send them in." Vulpes did as he was told and the soldiers ran into the town. She slipped the rifle into her pack.

"Do you always carry such a big pack?" Of course she packed heavy, as a Courier she had to be prepared for anything, but the Legionaries learned to fight with less. Everything the fox needed fit in his utility belt, along with his ballistic fist and ripper.

"You get used to it." She began walking into the town, readying her weapon as the Legionaries killed or enslaved the townspeople. She had a plan to visit an old friend. Noticeing the hotel room with scattered dead legion soldiers in front of the door and she knew who's room that was as she made her way in.

"You." The old sniper said, as he pointed his rifle at her. "I should have knew it." She smirked and held out her empty hand.

"Hello, Boone, I never got to thank you for getting rid of that ranger for me." She tried to keep his attention to her empty hand, as she pulled out her hand gun from her pack with her other hand. "You really have to stop trusting random people that walk into town." She shot at his foot with her handgun, as he jumped in surprise as he dropped his rifle.

She was no fox by all means, but she was still fast, she got up to him and kneed him in the chest and knocked him into the carpeted floor. She sat on top of him sitting on his back.

"Just because I am a woman, does not make me trustworthy." She said into his ear, then she licked his cheek. Yeah, this was the real Courier, not the soft weak courier she acted like in the fort, she was at her best when she was in battle.

When Vulpes walked in, "Am I interrupting something?" She had to smirk at his remark as she pushed the sniper's face harder into the floor.

"Bring in some soldiers, don't want to leave a weak woman all alone with a big dog of the NCR." This is the life for her, pissing on the faces of those who wronged her and ordering one of Caesar's favorites around.

The Courier and Vulpes watched as they erected the crosses that hung the the men who dared fight with the Legion. It was a cruel yet beautiful sight of this shit town in flames with it's old fight to get out of there rooms. They didn't get very many people as far as slaves went, but two young woman and a little boy, was enough to please the soldiers.

She was good at hiding her feelings, this made her a great legionary, after battle she always had the urge to 'mate'. Though, she did not flaunt it around as Vulpes had, to her, she had normally locked herself in her room or tent, and finished herself off. Corny as she knew it was, she was still looking for someone with the same unfeedable appetite, the prefect person and maybe she had find it in the fox, she was not sure. The animistic heat he projected was just what she wanted, but the night they spend walking back to the fort, all she could think about was the way his hips swayed.

Mars damn it, she needed to get back to the camp soon.

When they got back to camp she followed Vulpes, to his tent, he knew she was there, she was not trying to sneak or hide, she wanted him to know she was there. When he stopped before entering his tent, he was going to say something but she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pushed him into the tent, without a word.

His eye widen as she press her mouth on his, both pairs of chapped lips hungrily search each other, tasting the salty sweat that coated his face. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she lifted herself on her toes to met his height, he was not sure what to do with his hands, so he did what felt nature, he gripped her waist. Then he felt around her back almost as if patting her down. She could tell from his awkward movements that he didn't know what to do, but kiss back, which was enough, for right now.

She stopped to breath and rub her face on his armored chest, he looked down at her, surprised that she was doing this to him.

"How do you get this thing off?" She patted around his armor, searching for some belt or something.

"I've never done this before." He said, the first time she heard him sound unsure of himself.

"Neither have I, but my guess is it's all pretty basic."

"But you're a profligate, thats what you do." She laughed at that.

"I was never that good at fitting in."

The fox looked down at her, trying to imagine her trying to fit into anything, first he thought about her fitting into her group of rag tag misfits that she backstabbed just so the Legion would win the second Hoover Dam war. Then his last thought was how she had fit into skin tight leather armor and how good it would feel to peel her free from it. The thought almost made him blush, but he was not one to show off his emotions, even as she trying to tug his armor off and pinching his skin in the process.

"Here." He said, finally tired of her horrible attempts to undress him, he pushed the buckle free and his shoulder armor quickly fell off his back.

She admired the look and feel of his muscles from under the thin layer of fabric. He kept his hands on her hips as she traced his body with her fingertips, traced the strong jaw line, then to the dog head that she tossed to the side. Before he could say anything she pushed her mouth on his again and this time he felt a little more comfortable about touching her body.

She took hold of his hand and placed it on her breast, which he squeezed, not knowing what amount of pressure was enough. She had to step back for a moment, she stepped back so he could see as she slowly unzipped her leather top, as the small trail of skin widen and glistened from the sweat hidden under the leather. To her it felt like she was coming out of a shell, the cool night air drying the sweat from her hidden skin, caused her nipples to harden into little pebbles.

Enjoying every little bit of having the man she had wanted for some time watching her undress, was the best reward she could have gotten. After freeing her arms from her shirt she was back against him again, pulling off his shirt and kissing his explored flesh. She would stop to each scar and he had a lot, kisses each one of them then traces it with her tongue. When she got to a scar, just above his war skirt, she had to get on her knees to fully kiss and lick it, and then she knew that the skirt had to go. It was easier, than his other armor, just a quick flap of the belt and it fell to the floor. Then of course she knew what was hidden inside the leather... underwear, as she slowly pulled it down, kissing every exposed inch of skin, from his dark curly hair to the harden organ that looked at her.

It sounded pretty simple; she thought to herself, it was not everyday that she was face to face with something like this.

So she went head on (pun intended) She kissed the tip which flinched lightly, she licked at the head, feeling and tasting, going with the flow of her body, imaging what would feel good. She slowly took him in, deeper and deeper, testing her tongue around it, was she supported to take it in the whole way? She did her best until it hit the back of her throat, with still an inch or two to spare, she began moving her head back and forth, sucking deeply. The hot wet tongue from her mouth got to him quick, as his thigh muscles tensed and his hips naturally started moving on its own. His hand not even knowing what to do, so he ran his hands through her dark hair, helping her move back and forth, but it was too much too fast and he could not hold it in. He came into her mouth and she sucked it all in, all he had to give her, in a quick gulp. He held her down as his hips swayed with the final waves of his orgasm, then his legs felt like it was too weak to hold his body up.

She moved back and looked up at him, his face flushed and almost weak. He walked to the bed and laid down as he watched her stand up and take off the rest of her clothing, the leather sticking to her skin, once again the great feeling of freedom came to her. She tossed herself on the mattress and once again found his mouth.

Mouth to mouth, they searched each other's body, he found her breast and tugged at her nipples. She scorned in the mix of pleasure and the slight sting of pain. Then he moved his mouth from hers to her harden nipple, which he sucked and lightly bit. This was amazing for the young Courier, his body pressed against her, as he went on top of her, giving her the same attention she gave him. He trailed kisses down her harden abs to her short little hairs, then to her moist sex. Not entirely sure of what he should do, he gave equal attention to each part. Noticing her moans as he ran the tip of his tongue around the harden clitoris nub, he started sucking on it, switching from hard rubbing and softly sucking. She bucked against him, as she dug her nails into his will cropped hair, until his teeth hit a nerve and she clenched her thighs around him. This, this was amazing...

Then he pulled away and got up to his knees, his member was hard again, as he readied himself. "Are you ready for this?" She nodded in reply and she lifted her hips reading herself. He ripped her hips as he slowly approved her, she could see his head slipping into her entrance as the slight pain caused her to grip as his forearm. He felt some kind of barrier which almost stopped him, but the push of her hips pushed him through with a groan.

He held on her to hips as he slowly started to pump into her and the pain she felt before started to go away as the shock of pleasure filled her body. Each thrust sent a shook up her spine as she keep her eyes at him, intense eyes meeting each other. He leaned forward and laid on her, wrapping his arms behind her and whispering with his sexy voice about how great this felt.

Her legs wrapped around to his hips as his trusted lost all gentleness, he pumped into her fast and hard, causing her to gasp and grip at the mattress. She cursed as she was pushed into orgasm, contracting around his hard cock, her energy drain from her. Still he was not ready to let her rest, he pound her into the mattress and running his hand all over her body as if it was hot to the touch.

Gripping to the mattress as the loud sounds of the pounding of skin against skin was almost deafening, then her screams and moans. Then again he repositioned himself back on his knees as he grabbed her thigh with one hand the he held her down with his strong hand against her chest. It was a different sensation and he felt her tighten up each time he hit the back of her cunt. She gripped at his arm that laid on her as she pushed herself back up against her, meeting each others hips. Over and over again, he must of hit the right spot because she tighten up and came once again almost out of breath.

He watched her wither under him as she came, skin almost glowing pleasantly. His lips met hers before he gripped her and turned her over, she lifted up her hips to meet his. Vulpes ran his hand down the curve of her back, following her spine, this was better than he ever thought it would be.

It was another feeling in this position, as he enjoyed slowly pumping inside her. Hips meeting hips, as he held her steady, he wanted to enjoy all of this, not to shorten the time together with rough fucking, but to enjoy the light headedness and the sweet string, aching him to finish. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her clitoris, showing him who to rub it as his chest rested against her back. Each time he closed a circle around her clit she would jolt and tighten around him. It was an amazing feeling and god damn it he knew that he would not last long doing this.

He breathed in her sent as his kissed at her shoulder, she couldn't help by quicken the pace. He went deeper and deeper, as he couldn't keep a hold on her clitoris from her fast pace. He held onto her hips as each time their hips met, a shock would hit his spin and he was covered in goose bumps. He couldn't hold back anymore and gave in, filling her up with his hot cum, holding her down as he moved erratically inside her.

Then he went limp, laying on top of the courier, feeling like the energy had been sucked from his body. He held on to her close as if she would fly away from him.

"That... That was amazing." He laid down beside her and held her, as he looked at her with half closed eyes.

"Well worth the wait." Their arms around each other, "So now are you going to kick me out like a true legionnaire?" He looked at her disheveled hair and peaceful face.

**"You can stay as long as you want to." With that he kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes to sleep in her arms.**


End file.
